


God Damn Right, You Should Be Scared of Me

by astrivikia



Series: Matters of Blood [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No editing we die like mne, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Power Imbalance, Why Did I Write This?, lack of autonomy, vampire!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Varian doesn't know how he ended up in this situation.  The how doesn't matter; he just wants it to be over.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Matters of Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802653
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	God Damn Right, You Should Be Scared of Me

Something was wrong. Varian could feel it in the air. His senses screamed it.

He recognized the man that had stepped into his path, but only distantly. Passing encounters, the flicker of, damn, he's attractive. Stupid stuff. He couldn't remember his name.

He took a shaky step backward.

The man in front of him smirked, cocking his head to the side with a curious amusement. “Oh that's cute. You thinking of running?”

“I- what do you want?” His eyebrows drew together, eyes flitting around as he took stock of his situation. Technically nothing bad had happened yet, but the desire to run was thrumming through him and he felt inclined to listen.

The man chuckled softly, pushing away from the alley wall to make his way toward him. His eyes flashed red, in the very literal sense, so briefly Varian half thought he imagined it. At least until the man's lips pulled back into a sharp smile. A jaw of fangs.

He needed to run. He needed to- As he stumbled back farther, unable to pull his eyes away from him, he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. Too cool, completely unyielding.

The other hand smoothed down his hair, the action a mockery of affection as he drew closer into his space. Varian's breath caught, jaw clenching.

“You're trembling kid.” The smile took on a sickeningly sympathetic edge which didn't translate to the rest of his expression. His free hand twitched toward his alchemy belt for something, anything.

A growl rumbled in the man's throat, eyes glowing ominously. Varian felt his limbs stop responding, a horrified whimper rising in his throat.  
  
“There, shhhh...” A finger trailed along his jaw, tilting his chin back. He shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. This shouldn't- couldn't-

Vampires weren't real.

The hand released his wrist, but it didn't matter, he couldn't move.

“Don't.... please.”

“Easy. This won't hurt.... _much._ ”  
  
“W-why?”  
  
“Why?” He couldn't bear to open his eyes to look at the man's face. There was a pause, as if the vampire was actually considering his question. “Because kid, you smell unique. Whatever you do in that lab of yours, I don't think your blood is normal anymore. And _that,_ well, that's not an everyday option.”

His heartbeat stuttered in his chest.

He could feel breath ghosting against his neck, setting every nerve on edge.

Then a jolt of sensation spiked through him. It wasn't exactly pain, but it sent his head spinning, breath catching in his throat.

His senses narrowed to his pulse. Small things shifted into sharp focus. The brush of fur from the man's vest, the cold of fingers holding him steady. The sharp sensation of- of- his mind skated away from the thought hazily.

His eyes fluttered open, focusing distantly at the starry sky. The panic that had been so strong seemed to be melting away and that was wrong wasn't it?

All of this was wrong.  
  
He shut his eyes again, letting sensations flow through his consciousness like water as time lost relevance.

The sharp feeling receded, leaving him to blink in confusion up at the person holding him. A tickling sensation trailed along his neck, and then the person's face shifted into view.

He said something, but Varian wasn't really sure what. The man shook his head slightly, and he felt his perspective shift. Oh, he was being picked up.

His head slumped against the man's chest.

“C'mon kid. Let's go.”

Varian hummed in response, a questioning edge to the sound.

“Not gonna just leave you in an alley. I have some tact.”

Something about that seemed wrong, but that was a problem for later. And so he let himself drift into unconsciousness.


End file.
